fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kane Hodder
Kane Warren Hodder is an American actor, stuntman, and author. Kane is best known for his portrayal of infamous fictional serial killer and most iconic horror icon Jason Voorhees in four consecutive films from the Friday the 13th film which includes Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X, and the new hit video game Friday the 13th: The Game. Personality Kane hodder is and has been often described as a very friendly man who loves to meet his fans as he loves to imitate his past roles in demonstrations for them which includes the signature choke as his role as Jason Voorhees. Films *Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood as Jason Voorhees *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan as Jason Voorhees *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday as Jason Voorhees (+FBI Agent/Freddy's Hand) *Jason X as Jason Voorhees Motion Capture *Jason Voorhees **Jason Voorhees (Part 2) **Jason Voorhees (Part 3) **Jason Voorhees (Part 6) **Jason Voorhees (Part 7) **Jason Voorhees (Part 8) **Jason Voorhees (Part 9) **Jason Voorhees (Savini) Trivia *Kane hodder is married to Susan Hodder and has two sons Jace Hodder and Reed Hodder. *Kane Hodder is a fan of the band known as Juggalos.Eugene Morton (February 12, 2009). "The Five Best Actors To Play Jason Voorhees". Attack of the Blog!. G4 Media, Inc. Retrieved April 7, 2009. *Kane hodder has expressed interest in playing another masked horror icon Michael Myers.Starburst Magazine Kane Hodder Interview. *During a stunt mishap during the late 1970s kane had suffered third degree burns over 50% of his body.Burn Survivor Portfolio Kane Hodder *During the filming of Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), his dressing room was a quarter of a mile down this dirt road. One night filming ended at at 2 a.m. and he was still in the Jason costume, and he decided to walk through the woods on a path to his dressing room. As he was walking someone approached him and asked if he was with the movie. He didn't reply, because he thought it was a pretty stupid question to ask, as he was standing there in full Jason costume. The man asked again, Kane took a little lunge for the guy and grunted. The guy took off, tripping and running. The next day director John Carl Buechler told Kane that the local sheriff was supposed to stop by, but he never showed. *He spends time working with children in burn centers. *Kane said that Jason should never have to run after his victims, nor would he hurt children and animals. *Kane Hodder has also been the only known actor to play three of the most infamous horror icons in the history of horror films. Besides playing Jason Voorhees in four different films, he also played Freddy Krueger's gloved hand at the end of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) and did the stunts for Leatherface in Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990). *Kane hodder has the word "Kill!" tatooed on the back of his bottom lip. *Kane hodder favorite kill is the sleeping bag kill in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. *Kane has often been noted by many to have disagreed with directors over things the script originally called for him to do as his role as Jason. He's been known to look at the director and say, from behind the hockey mask and say "Jason wouldn't do that." one such moment was when Jason was supposed to kick the main character's dog near the climax of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989). Kane refused, saying Jason may kill people but he's not bad enough to kick a dog. *The indie-hardcore band "Kane Hodder" was named after him. The band asked permission from Hodder before naming their band such, which he happily granted. *Kane was set to play Jason Voorhees father Elias Todd Voorhees, in two movies. First was a scene omitted from the script at the last minute of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), and the second was from David Schow's script for Freddy vs. Jason (2003). *Joel Schumacher wanted him to play as Bane in Batman & Robin (1997). *He has mentioned that his all-time favorite films are The Exorcist (1973), other favorites include Red Hill (2010), Se7en (1995), Monster (2003) and Shutter Island (2010). *He is of Norwegian (from his maternal grandfather), English, German, and Swedish descent. His surname originates in England. *Just two years before he played Jason in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988), he worked as a stunt coordinator on House (1985), which was produced by the director of the original Friday the 13th (1980), Sean S. Cunningham. *Kane hodder has his own paranormal group known as The Hollywood Ghost Hunters. Reference Category:People